


whole world apart

by LoveOnTheWater



Series: F Scott Fitzgerald Zutara Poetry Prompts [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Zutara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28616676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOnTheWater/pseuds/LoveOnTheWater
Summary: all she can do is stare blankly
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: F Scott Fitzgerald Zutara Poetry Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096916
Kudos: 1





	whole world apart

the moment is lonely

the agni kai

the comet

the world soaring above the horizon:

the end of all that she knows

zuko is the next fire lord 

and yet he has died for her:

zuko is the world's hope for peace

and yet he belongs to her

she feels guilt as she should

but more than that she feels love

burst alive in her chest

she sees him in her vision

she has the water out

she sees him fall down and 

fall apart with electricity crackling across from him

and she wants him and she 

has just lost him

and she needs to find him

and she pulls azula up and loses


End file.
